Nana Kozuki
Nana Kazuki is a character introduced in God Eater 2. She's a member of special forces Blood who enters on the same day as the Protagonist. Biography Nana was the daughter of a God Eater named Yoshino who always told Nana to eat her Odenpan whenever she felt sad. One day Yoshino was dying in the battlefield with Nana by her side and she told Nana to run away herself. Soon, a team of God Eaters was dispatched to rescue Nana; however, her hidden power started attracting Yaksha to the area, resulting in a battle that ended in the deaths of both sides. Dr. Rachel Claudius later arrived to retrieve Nana, who as a result of the incident blocked off her tragic memories of her past and was admitted to the orphanage Magnolia Compass. She is later recruited into the Blood unit on the same day as the Protagonist. Personality Nana has a cheerful nature coupled with a voracious appetite. Orphaned from young, she does not recall her past well. Her Odenpan (Oden bread) sandwich is a food she learned to make from her deceased mother who was also a God Eater. Appearance Nana is a young teenage girl with fair skin and slightly blue black hair. Her hair has three yellow cross-barretes to hold it together, the front one is at the right side of her hair bang, the other two are behind her head, to hold her hair up and form the 'cat-ears'. Her eyes are coral pink. Nana wears a white, very short tube top that the left side of it is attached to the belt-like strap wrapped on her neck. She wears a short, pink hoodie which has a black-colored hood instead. She also wears a pair of pink gloves(with the left side has a cuff) and black armwraps. Her leggings is a black hot pants and a white belt with golden buckle. Lastly, she wears a pair of black and pink riding boots, with her right leg wearing some sort of a black legging while her left leg has a belt strap instead. Character Relationships *Yoshino Kazuki - Her deceased mother. Trivia *Nana's early character design is completely different from the current one. She has brown hair with mini twintails, brown eyes and different personality. Her Blood uniform has no thigh highs and rather bare legs. *Despite being a New-type, Nana never uses her God Arc's gun form in the demo. She uses her Gun form normally in the full game. She uses Slug Type Bullets and usually passes Link Bursts when switching to Gun form. *Her Power of Blood is to attract Aragami to herself. This power stems from her being part of "God Eater children". This power seems to come from being a God Eater's offspring. *Nana's Blood Art is Gaia Pressure. *Nana runs out of stamina occasionally as a result of using Boost Drive Combos. *"Odenpan" means "Oden bread." Oden is a Japanese culinary. *In Japanese, Nana means "vegetables/greens" or "A phonetic character". and kazu means "harmony" and ki means "hope". See Also *Nana Kazuki/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters